lostpediafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Discusión:Portada
Buenas, a esta portada solo le falta una cosa, bueno, y a todos los articulos, avisar de::: ""SE REVELARAN PARTES DE LA TRAMA"" porque a priori, parece obvio, pero cai por accidente buscando que era la ecuacion de valenzetti, en un articulo, y tras leer la mitad, me di cuenta que era parte de la historia. Y como voy por la primera temporada ya que me acabo de hacer fan, pues me he fastidiado un poquillo. Nada, solo era eso, para que no le pase a nadie mas, y siento meterlo aqui pero asi seguro que lo leeis. Muchas Gracias :Si aún vas sólo por la primera temporada, has de tener EXTREMO cuidado entrando aquí, por no decir que mejor te esperes a llevar la serie al día. Sin spoilers: La ecuación Valenzetti es una información revelada entre las temporadas 2 y 3 (después de terminar la 2 sería el momento ideal de leer ese artículo), y básicamente responde a muchas preguntas del enigma de los Números. Por tanto, es posible que eso te haya chafado algo, pero no te preocupes, todo eso fue revelado en The Lost Experience, un juego de realidad alternativa, y da igual cuando lo leas porque no te ha chafado nada de capítulos que te quedan por ver. :Por cierto, esperamos verte por aquí más a menudo, registrado/a, para poder reconocerte ;) -- 03:36 28 ene 2009 (UTC) Edición de la Portada. Chicos, acabo de darle un toque mas dinámico a la portada. Fué un tanto basada en la que esta en la edición en ingles. Espero les guste. El que pueda mejorarla, que lo haga. Un gusto aportar con esta gran comunidad. Por cierto...mi imaginación, o hay problemas con el upload de imágenes? Eso es todo. Nos veremos en una próxima ocasión. *A mi me gusta cómo ha quedado. ¡Buen trabajo! Respecto al upload yo estoy subiendo sin problemas, las cojo de la versión inglesa. Saludos, --Dexterr 23:49 10 Oct 2006 (PDT) *He añadido las plantillas "sectionhead" (para los encabezados) e "Index" para el índice. Copiados de la versión inglesa. Voy a por lo que falta para tenerlo igual que ellos :P --Dexterr 00:29 11 Oct 2006 (PDT) *Nice!!! :D gracias por la mejoría. Ahora si que se ve mas decente la portada. Ahora, a trabajar en el material de esta enciclopedia =) *Excelente el trabajo de la portada. He tenido también problemas subiendo imágenes: en algunos casos puedo solucionarlos cambiando todas las letras a minúsculas, por ejemplo, la imagen Blast_Door.JPG subirla como Blast_door.jpg. --insomne 13:16 12 Oct 2006 (PDT) fotos tengo una duda , como se suben fotos a las secciones por favor respondan. Imagen *Para subir algo tienes que usar el siguiente código: (presiona EDITAR arriba para verlo) *Eso te guiara a una pagina donde debes subir el archivo. *El .jpg lo puedes cambiar (según el formato de imagen). *En vez de "right" (derecha) puedes colocar "left" (izquierda) a gusto. Días de Cambios Lo siguiente es en que día se cambian los artículos de la semana, las encuestas y los videos, para que otros usuarios no tengan problemas. * Video: Los viernes. Cada 1 semana. (Durante el parón se subirán los vídeos de "Preparando la Quinta Temporada") * Artículos: Los domingos. Cada 1 semana. * Encuesta: Los viernes. Cada 1 semana. 17:38 29 sep 2007 (UTC-4) Una pregunta ¿Esta bien copiar DIRECTAMENTE todo lo que esta en Lostpedia en inglés? :Casi todos los artículos y noticias son obtenidas de la Lostpedia inglesa, es nuestra principal fuente, asi que yo, personalmente, creo que esta bien. :Pero si quieres que la Portada sea original, COLABORA CON ELLA ENTONCES MATTHEWHANSO. : 14:46 9 nov 2007 (UTC-3) Más Espacio He vaciado un poco la página de discusión de la Portada porque había muchos temas que eran de usuarios que ya no están o de asuntos que ya hemos más que superado, pertenecientes a la "época oscura" del wiki. Además, me costaba encontrar los nuevos mensajes. , 30 dic 2007 :Ok, no hay drama. Esos temas estaban puro estorbando. Bien echo Calick : 02:21 1 ene 2008 (UTC-3) Eslogan Lostpedia en inglés puso un eslogan en su Portada, y yo tambien quiero poner uno (no se si ustedes), asi que, él que quiera puede poner su eslogan aqui (que no sea "Seremos tu constante...", ese es de la inglesa). Despues haremos una votación para elegir el mejor logo. #Podríamos poner simplemente ¡Namaste! antes del "Bienvenido..." #si Namaste esta bien :--lost108 Pequeño cambio en la plantilla Bienvenido Retiro el enlace de los Podcasts y lo sustituyo por el de Universo Expandido. La razón de esto es porque apenas hay enlaces a los resúmenes de los podcasts (algo de lo que nos deberíamos encargar enseguida) y porque el Portal Universo Expandido es más general (asismismo contiene el enlace al portal de los podcasts). , 4 abril 2008 :No hay ningún problema con el cambio, Calick. : 16:42 4 abr 2008 (UTC-4) Personajes de la Cuarta Temporada Encuentro que los personajes de la cuarta temporada (que no son pocos) no aparecen en la pagina principal, por lo que encuentro que seria apropiado crear una nueva seccion(como la de "Personajes Principales o Otros" que sea de "Miembros del Carguero" o algo por el estilo. :--Ben Linus 23:53 23 abr 2008 (UTC-4) :Hecho. Ya hemos mejorado los enlaces de la Portada. :--Calick 18:28 7 jul 2008 (PDT) Sugerencias Me gustaria que en las paginas de teorias,por cada pregunta que hubiera en el articulo principal en la pagina de teorias se pusiera como texto titular.Es para mayor comodidad,entendimiento y aquellos que quieran poner sus teorias no se no se enreden al escribirla y el lector tampoco se confunda. Favor de responder aqui mismo si se apoya o no esta iniciativa.Gracias. :--lost108 :Las página de teorías son las más informales de todas, pero tienen una política. Con estas sencillas normas verás que es muy fácil entender lo que la gente cree acerca de un misterio. El problema es que hay mucha gente que no se lee la política y lo escribe de cualqueir manera. Aquí hacemos lo que podemos para que se respeten las normas. : , 8 jul 2008 Ok gracias ya entendi solo una pregunta: ¿Por que no se puede dejar la firma en las paginas de teorias? :Porque al igual que los hechos, las teorías no son merecedoras de un autor. Se presentan como hechos (es decir, se escriben como si fueran hechos, pero sin serlo). Además, otro usuario puede expandir una teoría añadiendo su punto de vista: firmarlas complicaría mucho su entendimiento. Lo único por lo que se firma es por la discusión: la opinión en una discusión sí que pertenece rotunda y exclusivamente al usuario que la escribe. : Es mejor que si se pudiera se colocara el articulo de Michael Dawson en el portal los otros es que si supiera lo haria pero nose.Si es que se puede podrian hacerlo.Porfavor. :--lost108 Necesito ayuda. Me gustaría saber cómo editar mi perfil, y aparecer en la categoría "usuarios" :Hola, Vinkegnr. Es muy fácil, para añadir un artículo a una categoría, en este caso tu página de usuario, sólo debes escribir al final de la página "V". La "V" es para que te clasifique según la inicial de tu nombre (yo soy Calick, pues le pongo una C). :Hay una cosa que debes saber sobre las discusiones. Esta página de discusión es para hablar sobre asuntos de la Portada. Si tienes alguna duda personal (como subir imágenes, cómo editar, etc), pregúntaselo a alguno de los administradores (o sea, yo o Frans) en la página de discusión correspondiente. Mi página de discusión es esta, y también tienes el enlace en mi firma. Por cierto, intenta crearte una firma para escribirla al final de cada mensaje que dejes (SÓLO en las discusiones, nunca en los artículos). Así sabremos quién lo ha escrito. : Moving to Wikia Hey guys, this is Andre from German Lostpedia. I guess you might have the same problems with ep-templates like we do. The thing is, that the servers seem to be very limited. If there are too many parser functions or templates used on one page, they won't be display any more. Unfortunately there is no easy solution to solve this. Right now, we are replacing every single ep-template on long pages, like you can see right here. In addition, we will have to create a series of new redirects, because our articles about episodes are named "4.12 There's No Place Like Home" and not just "There's No Place Like Home". Sou you guys might be even lucky^^ If I can help you any further, just contact me or write down under this message, I'm gonna watch this page. Best, --DerAndre(talk) 16:04 20 dic 2008 (UTC) :Just the ep-templates? Have you seen the Main Page, by the way? This is total chaos! I posted a help request in the moving FAQ (see it here). How could they change our ES - Lostpedia name to "Perdidospedia"?? ¡Besides, I am not Sysop anymore! :I'm really pissed, LOL. You should be more, as you will have to redirect the episode titles. OMG. : , 20 dic 2008 Personalmente creo que el título y las estrellas de los videos de YouTube son realmente molestas, en el siguiente link se explica cómo quitarle eso si les parece bien: http://alt1040.com/2009/02/como-eliminar-el-titulo-y-las-estrellas-de-los-videos-de-youtube -- 03:27 11 feb 2009 (UTC) :Estoy de acuerdo. Lo haré ahora mismo. -- 14:45 11 feb 2009 (UTC) ::Pues me temo que no se puede hacer aquí, porque no usamos el enlace completo del vídeo, sólo su código. Si encuentras cómo se puede hacer de esta forma, escríbelo aquí. Gracias. -- 18:28 11 feb 2009 (UTC) :::Estuve mirando el código fuente en la página de la plantilla del video y ahora entiendo porqué no se puede. Lo único que se me ocurre es modificar el código de la extensión YouTube. Para eso supongo que deberías contactar a la gente de soporte, plantearles tu problema y decirles que tienen que agregar el código ese. -- 21:31 11 feb 2009 (UTC) Registro Buenas tardes, ¿alguien podría explicarme cuáles son los beneficios de registrarse en Lostpedia? Es que veo que puedo editar o añadir información y creía que para ello era necesario registrarse Gracias :Antes de mudarnos a Wikia, no podías editar en Lostpedia sin estar registrado. Ahora sí que se puede, pero hay desventajas por no estar registrado: hay páginas protegidas contra los que no son usuarios, no puedes subir archivos, no puedes cambiar tus preferencias de usuario, no puedes firmar en el foro,etc. :Para lo poco que cuesta, creo que vale la pena registrarse y así darte a conocer, además de por las ventajas mencionadas. -- 22:36 15 mar 2009 (UTC) LOST por fin en México. Por fin despues de tanto esperar "LOST" llega a México. transmitido por "Azteca 7", el 10 de agosto a las 19:00hrs, se transmitiran desde la 1ra. hasta la 4ta. temporada. Retraso. Como varios saben Azteca 7 informo que la nueva temporada de "LOST" se estrenaria el lunes 26 de enero de 2009, pero no fue asi, Azteca 7 cancelo la transmision sin siquiera avisar, aplasaron la fecha hasta el 10 de agosto, despues de el final de la 5ta temporada, tal vez esto lo hicieron para tener mas audiencia, o pera tener lista la 5ta temporada o tal vez por el rewach. esto es todo asi que vuelvan a colocar a Azteca 7 en la lista. thumb|300px|right --Luislost23 18:40 7 ago 2009 (UTC) :Pero, necesito que tu me ayudes a manterner actualizado las emisiones en México, ¿podrías hacerlo? ya que yo soy chileno, y Calick es español. :Saludos! -- 00:49 24 ago 2009 (UTC) ______________________ Esta bien pero no soy muy bueno con Wikipedia pero puedo aprender rapido, te ayudare. pero aun no empieza la cuarta temporada estan haciendo el Rewatch. TV Azteca no cumplio su palabra ya que el año pasado prometio la cuarta temporada a no ser que estrenen las 3 ultimas tempodaras de un jalon lo cual dudo los fans de esta serie no saban si fueron rescatados los sobrevivientes losrt Uc de chile En chile no se ha trasmitido la cuarta temporada!!!!! por que ponen la 5 temporada proximamente saludos --Zerolex 20:47 9 ago 2009 (UTC) :La Cuarta Temporada si fue emitida por Canal 13. Comenzó el 9 de noviembre del año pasado a las 23:30 hrs., después de la serie "Los 80" y terminó a fines de febrero o principios de marzo, no recuerdo. -- 00:46 24 ago 2009 (UTC) Vuela 816 de Ajira hola, es la primera vez que entro en esta página y me parece estupenda. ya que he visto que se puede comentar me gustaria k alguien k supiese el porqué de lo siguiente k voy a preguntar. Atención, si no has visto la 5ª temporada no leas esto!! en el vuelo de ajira van los 5 supervivientes del oceanic menos Aaron no? bueno también van Ben y el cuerpo de locke. la pregunta es la siguiente? Jack, Hugo, Sayid, Kate y Sun fueron "rescatados" todos de igual forma no? y en principio despues de hablar con la madre de Faraday, todos confían en ella para que les devuelva a la isla. ¿Por qué jack, Hugo, Sayid y Kate en pleno vuelo son "teletransportados" y aparecen en la isla en los años setenta con Sawyer y compañía? y ¿por qué a Sun no le ocurre esto, sino k aterriza forzósamente con lapidus y Ben y el resto de pasajeros?? ¿K es lo k hace distinta a Sun? Muchas gracias Hola. deje una discusión por ahi pero no se donde. La pregunta que me surge es la siguiente: Asi como Ben esta en dos periodos de tiempo (en 1977 siendo un niño y en 2007 ya adulto) porque los demas sobrevivientes (jack, sawyer, kate, hugo, jin, juliet, sayid y miles) no estan en 2007 siendo ya mas viejos (por el paso de los 30 años). Sera que murieron en algun momento entre 1997 y 2007? como por ejemplo en "la purga" de 1992? Si alguien me lo puede contestar se lo agradezco.--200.63.92.130 01:14 29 dic 2009 (UTC) :Primero que todo, el por qué Sun se queda en el tiempo presente aún no ha sido contestada. Todos los que seguimos la serie tienen la misma duda. Seguramente, Sun no tenía nada que hacer en 1977, pero los demás si tenían que hacer algo, que era evitar (supuestamente) el incidente. :Segundo, la duda de por que no se muestra a Sawyer y compañía ancianos es porque seguramente algo pasó (pudo ser la explosión de la bomba de hidrogeno) y/o murieron (como dijo Richard Alpert en el episodio ), o simplemente sabrás porque no se sabe nada de ellos en tiempo presente en la premiere de la sexta temporada el 2 de febrero. :-- 21:33 29 dic 2009 (UTC) Sugerir Una pregunta: ¿Quién decide cuáles son los archivos destacados que se publican y las frases? Porque no veo ningún enlace que diga "Sugerir artículo" o "Sugerir frase" o algo... En la versión en inglés, las frases se pueden sugerir... ¿Acá no? Muchas gracias... Personajes en ambas realidades Hola, vi que muchos personajes tienen una sola página, pero en la Lostpedia de habla inglesa, cada personaje que esté en ambas realidades, tiene dos páginas, una para cada realidad alternativa. Quería saber si tienen como proyecto, que cada personaje tenga dos páginas como en la Lostpedia de habla inglesa, y así, si tengo permiso de editar algunas de esas páginas. Gracias. --f23456ar 07:49 2 mar 2010 (UTC) Premios "Requisititos" se dice "requisitos" :Gracias! No me habia fijado :D -- 04:48 23 may 2010 (UTC)